


What am I going to do?

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Broken Promises, Character Death, Sucide, anst, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was waiting for them to say he could come home but that text would never come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What am I going to do?

Richard looked down at his cell phone. He waited it was all he could do. Jim said he would call him. Tell him when it would be safe, when he no longer had to stay with Kitty, When he could come home and be there with him and Sebastian again. Where he could feel safe. It had been hours since Jim had texted him. He had tried texting Jim and Sebastian but no word had came back. He pulled his knees up to his chest when he heard a knock at the door to soft to be Sebastian and to simple to be Jim. He kept staring at the cell as he heard the conversation with Kitty and who ever was at the door not really hearing the words.

“Richard, Richard I need you to look at me,” came the soft feminine voice causing Richard to look up.

“Clara where’s?”

“They’re gone Richard,” Clara said softly tear tracks on her face letting Rich know she wasn't lying. Clara never cried not after Harry left.

“No, Clara please no,” Richard said softly his own eyes watering.

“I’m sorry Rich but both our brothers are gone.”

Richard hadn't screamed or cried that loud since Jim had stopped the beatings from their Da. What in the world was he going to do?


End file.
